This invention relates to a process for lowering the molecular weight and narrowing the molecular weight distribution of crystalline propylene polymers. It relates particularly to a process for preparing an environmentally stable plastic composition by visbreaking propylene polymers to reduce the molecular weight controllably using an activated portion of the polymer as a prodegradant.